It has been found that problems can occur with the conventional compact disc case.
One problem which is commonly experienced is that of the latch for holding the two hinged halves of the case in the closed position becoming inoperative over time. The latch becomes subject to wear or breakage over a period of usage, subsequently leading to accidental and unwanted opening of the case.
A further problem experienced with conventional compact disc cases is that information located along an edge surface forming the spine of the case is sometimes difficult to read in certain lighting conditions. Typically the spine of the case displays information regarding the nature of the compact disc contained within and in certain lighting conditions this information can prove difficult to read.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an improved novel compact disc case which will alleviate some of the problems of the prior art.